Xavier Blackwell
”By light and by moon; the need to hunt is so strong sometimes I can’t sleep until I have found a supernatural being to kill. It’s like the curse is forcing me to destroy everything in my sight. My mind comes to life in a fight. I don’t understand it” ''-Xavier. ' '' '' Xavier Blackwell was born to Lucinda and Maximus Blackwell in the 16th Century. Xavier had a younger brother and a twin sister; they were a happy normal family. There mum taught them school work; how to read and write and their dad taught them how to hunt animal’s for food and plant fruit and vegetables back into the ground. Each of the three children helped their parents out in some way. But when twins Xavier and his sister turned twenty four and there little brother turned eighteen there father had done an exceptionally wrong thing that would change their lives for the worst. Change their lives forever. Life and History On January the 2nd 1574; there house was ransacked that night. Their father was out hunting for their food for the following day and the children had been playing with no bother in their room. Like they did most nights just to tire out there little minds. The twins tried each other out and the little brother always tried to join in even if they were put to their beds. But their games didn’t last long. They were interrupted by their mother’s scream and then dead silence. But by the time they stood up to go see what had happened their door opened and a women came in. Her eyes bright green; glowing almost. Her dress looked like it floated around her body and the power that came off her made the children want to throw up. The children were corned in their bedroom by a witch. Their mother lay dead in her bed as the first one to be harmed that night and the witch spoke to them as if each of them deserved what was about to happen to them. ''”You’re soul’s will be stripped from your body and your family shall be cursed. As the sins of the father shall be passed on through the children. So none of you can ever make the mistake of betraying a witch like your father has done to me” ''-'''Kelene to Xavier and his family. ' His little brother was cursed as a child of the moon. A Werewolf. His twin sister was cursed similar by the moon, although she was cursed as his enemy. A Vampire. Lastly Xavier was cursed to plague both of them; A hunter. There cursed didn’t seem as bad as they thought until they knew that each of them were Immortal and none of them could be together for any length of time. They were all cursed to be alone for the rest of their life. At first they tried to stick together. But his twin’s bloodlust was too much to handle and she needed to feed on blood to survive as soon as his sister fed on blood; his hunter instincts kicked in and he was held back by his brother so he wouldn’t kill her. Although it was hard for each of them they knew after the full moon change of his little brother that they were going to have to part ways. It was the safest way for all three of them. None of them aged past what they were that day they were cursed. His little brother only Eighteen. Xavier and his twin sister just Twenty- four. They were stuck at that age for the rest of their immortal life. At first Xavier had tried to hunt down the witch that had cursed them hoping that by killing her he would end the curse on him and his family. But after finding the witch and beheading her ~ through his own natural instincts now as a hunter ~ that nothing changed not with him nor with his sister and with his brother. ”The curse rain’s through all of you in life and in death. No matter if I die you shall always be your father’s son” ''-Kelene to Xavier, Gabriella and William. '' '' '' Xavier’s hatred for his father only grew. He was the man of his family and yet he couldn’t protect his twin sister neither could he protect his brother. So he started to do the only thing his head could think about doing. Hunting. He hunted everything and anything he could find. His mind would adapt and find the best way to kill whatever was in front of him. Werewolves. Vampires. Ghosts. Demons. Hybrids. Whatever he came across. He adapted. Xavier started to keep a Journal of the things he found and the best ways to kill them ~ just so he could start trying different things to see what else worked. He didn’t want to try something that didn’t work. And although he knew his natural hunting ability would always kick in. He wanted to challenge himself and give his life worth some purpose. Instead of hunting single supernatural being’s all the time; he sometimes hunted Nests and tried to find the most contempt and best way to depose of all the demons. Then in the mixture of all of this, Anastasia a human with abilities came in to his life one day. She could see the future and told Xavier that he would fall for a demon, that the addiction would run through both of them and that it would be too much to handle. Xavier knowing how is heart and head worked didn't think that could ever be possible. He had been around for a long time and he had been around demon's for longer than that. Everytime he got near a demon, he found the urge to kill them. How could he fallen in love with someone that he would want to kill? That wasn't possible. Xavier thought it was just a silly girl playing at things she didn't know so he told her to go home and get on with her life there was no such things going to happen. But Anastasia kept going on about her own future. That she was going to die, that she was going to become a vampire. Again Xavier didn't think it would be possible. Again he told her nothing was going to happen it was just her over active eighteen year old imagination. But what happened next changed Xavier's life...What Anastasia said would happen..did. He came across a demon, Sierna. A demon that begged for her life and then out of no where kissed him. He let her go. He let her live. "Go. Get out of here. Before I change my mind. I don't work with Demons" ''-Xavier to Sierna. '' She requested that they work together in taking down the big bad demon in hell, Lucifer or well at least one of the big bad demon's Lilith. But Xavier couldn't believe what was happening. That Anastasia was right. That wasn't possible so he cast her away hoping that everything would end there. After casting her away he chased back down Anastasia and kept her be side him trying to keep her safe. So her own destiny wouldn't happen. Ana had a small crush on Xavier so at every word she would do what he said. Xavier went out on a hunt to track down these vampires nest, but because it was vampires he left Ana at home hoping it would save her. While there Ana had another vision that Xavier was going to be badly hurt so running out she went to warn him. Xavier on the other hand was stopped from going into the vampires nest by the addictive demon Sierna, she wanted to talk to him and she was also drawn to him in a way she had never expected possible. Xavier wanted to shout and scream although found himself not able too, so instead he kissed her back this time. He ignored the vampire nest and spent his time with Sirena agreeing to hunt down and kill whatever demon she needed him too. Ana had went in the opposite side of the vampires nest not seeing Xavier or the demon in the back, in the nest she was attacked and drained of all her blood and then a vampire took a liking to her and fed her blood wanting to have her for himself. But Ana had a will of her own. She wanted to get back and find Xavier, so thats what she set off doing, she went to find Xavier. But trying to find him she ran into his brother. William. RELATIONSHIPS. Anatansia Valentine William Blackwell Gabriella Blackwell Sirena ACCOUNT Xavier is potrayed by Robert Downey Jr. The roleplay account can be found herewww.bebo.com/MaledettoCacciatore www.bebo.com/MaledettoCacciatore